Ghost Of You
by SilenceMaverick
Summary: It's a songfic about Zuko's feelings after lake Laogai and loosing jet. Maiko, but mostly Jetko. Rated T for suicidale themes, EMO cutting.


-Silence-: Hello

-Silence-: Hello!! I just love this pairing and think there should be more about them. I tried my best! Next time when I write a story Jet isn't going to die, neither is Zuko.

But any-who, RxR PLZ!!

_I'm Not Okay – My Chemical Romance_

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever. _

Zuko stared out over the palace balcony of Ba Sing Sei and his eyes searched for lake Laogai

_If I died, we'd be together now _

From his perch he could see through the crystal clear water and see the ruins. Jet. The one boy he ever loved was lost in there and he started to think about joining him when a sound came from behind him.

_I can't always just forget her _

_But she could try-e-ay-e-ay _

Mai appeared in his bedroom door, smiling. "Hey Zuko, sulking?" she wandered over and cupped his cheek. Zuko felt guilty for thinking about leaving her.

_At the end of the world _

_Or at the last thing I see _

_You are _

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home _

Zuko shook awake from his nightmare, breathing heavily. Jet's voice still rang in his head, calling for him. He knew how badly he wanted to join him.

_Could I? _

_Should I? _

But his eyes wandered to the woman next to him.

_And all the things that you never _

_Ever told me _

_And all the smiles that you never, ever _

Zuko tried to form jets words into ones he'd never said. "I love you." It was Mai's voice but if he tried hard enough it had the faint echo of jet.

_Ever get the feeling that you're never _

_All alone? And I remember, now, at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies _

Zuko shook his head and screamed. The tears fell down his face as he felt the soft rising and falling of her chest fade and disappear.

_She die-e-ies _

Mai lays motionless in Zuko's arms as he thought of the two people he loved and lost so quickly.

_At the end of the world _

_Or at the last thing I see _

_You are _

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home _

Zuko watched as the incense's burned around her grave and he thought again about ending his life. This time, though, there was nothing to stop him.

_Could I? _

_Should I? _

He had a selfish thought as he picked up the broken glass, who will I end up with after this. He shamefully hoped it would be jet and that Mai was someplace where she could be genuinely happy.

_And all the things that you never _

_Ever told me _

_And all the smiles that are never _

_Gonna haunt me _

The glass fell like acid as he slid it across his wrists. The blood fell and he closed his eyes.

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home _

He knew his uncle would understand and his other family lost or defeated in the war. He smiled.

_Could I? _

_Should I? _

He gripped onto the edge of his bed in order to stay standing as the dizziness of blood loss set in.

_And all the wounds that are ever _

_Gonna scar me _

He peeked his eyes open only one to look at the furry red line that was his end.

_For all the ghosts that are never _

_Gonna catch me _

He felt warm air blow in suddenly he lurched forward, falling.

_If I fall _

_If I fall _

_Down _

His body felt weightless as he dropped.

_At the end of the world _

_Or at the last thing I see _

_You are _

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home _

Before he hit the floor he felt strong arms wrap around his. He turned and looked into the brown, doe eyes of his male love.

_And all the thing that you never _

_Ever told me _

"Zuko, you didn't have too." I put my finger to his lips. "Quite" I leaned forward and kissed him.

_And all the smiles that are ever _

_Gonna haunt me _

I pulled away and he grinned, eyes full of mischief. "Now I can watch you smile forever.

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home _

I could feel my soul drifting out of my body and I began to feel better. I stood up and looked down at myself lying on the floor.

Could I?

Should I?

My mouth was in a peaceful smile, the blood like fire pouring out of me and I never thought I would be so happy to see myself dead.

_And all the wounds that are ever _

_Gonna scar me _

I peered down as my almost transparent wrists and could see no scar and I had a thought. My hand went up to my left eye.

_And all the _

_Ghost that are _

_Never gonna_

My scar was gone. The ghost of my fate was gone and I was with the person I loved most. I looked at Jet who was smiling and took his hand. Jet pulled me into a kiss and I answered passionately. I knew I was never going home but I was happy where I was.


End file.
